Dualismo: Aquellas cosas buenas
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Arthur, un ángel guardián de una ciudad decadente conocerá la dualidad de la que él mismo esta hecho, y verá que los tonos de gris pueden variar cuando se encuentre en sus labores con la tarea de dar un ultimátum a un demonio que no es lo que parece; es mucho peor. /AsaKiku - KikuAsa/
1. Primera estación: El mundo

_El mundo se ha compuesto siempre de la división de lo claro y lo oscuro, es bajo esos conceptos que hemos sido educados, bajo conceptos de la moral y la buena etiqueta y las reglas y normas que deben seguirse. ¿Pero que pasa cuando nos detenemos a observar el mundo real? Ese mundo exterior ¿Que pasa si la línea que define el bien y el mal, no esta del todo bien definida? _

_Arthur, un ángel guardián de una ciudad decadente conocerá la dualidad de la que él mismo esta hecho, y verá que los tonos de gris pueden variar._

**Pareja: Arthur x Kiku / reversible / Kiku x Arthur .**

Modalidad: Angel-Arthur , Demonio-Kiku.

Rated: T (por ahora , M a partir del capitulo III )

* * *

**Primera estación: El mundo**

_Hablemos del mundo, de aquél que se encuentra dividido por el bien y el mal, aquél que separa lo claro de lo oscuro, lo correcto de lo incorrecto, donde el mundo claro son las buenas costumbres, la buena moral; y donde el lado oscuro es aquél que rige el mal, donde existe lo prohibido, donde vive lo incorrecto; Hablemos del mundo donde lo que no esta bien, esta mal. _

Hablemos del mundo y sus cielos, del mundo y su inframundo, hablemos de culpables y justicia. En el mundo, en escuadrón, las diferentes legiones angélicas buscan mantener el orden en la tierra combatiendo a los demonios que buscan la destrucción del mundo mediante la corrupción de la criatura más vulnerable: El ser humano. Así que cada que un demonio esta causando problemas, una legión de ángeles baja a su encuentro para someterlo y devolver la calma y la paz a la tierra.

En teoría…

Hablemos pues…del mundo real.

Arthur – un ángel de la legión numero cuatro – sabe todo esto muy bien, sabe el valor de las palabras de la teoría del bien y el mal, por supuesto, sabe aun más el protocolo mediante el cual se manejan los ángeles con respecto a _"los otros_", que son los que obran mal en la tierra tentando a los humanos llevándoles a cometer los actos más crueles y oscuros… Claro está que también hay _"otros"_ menos peligrosos, de esos que hacen obras malignas menores, claro, como en todo. Sin embargo por mucho que se diga que no hay pecado pequeño, Arthur lo sabe, el protocolo angélico insiste en _"mantener bajo control" _la situación con "_los otros menos peligrosos"_ Es decir…no eliminarlos del todo. Eso es lo que el protocolo dice, mantener bajo control a los no _tan _peligrosos pero eliminar a los que están causando problemas mayores. La razón es simple: La neutralidad, de eso se trata todo, si cosas malas pasan la gente seguirá pidiendo a los ángeles, asegurando su presencia en este mundo, la necesidad de los humanos por ellos.

_Tanto el bien como el mal se necesitan para coexistir, si el bien no existe el mal no puede existir, y de igual manera el bien no puede existir sin el mal para contradecirlo._

Aquel día Arthur se enfundó en su traje de casimir blanco, un traje humano para su vida diaria de humano en la ciudad que habita y protege, mezclado con los mortales velando por ellos. Caminó hasta una cafetería donde comúnmente bebía un té – preciado invento creado por un humano en sugerencia de un ángel, esa es la verdad - Y esperó con cautela a que llegara su interlocutor, otro ángel de una legión no muy remota quien a menudo le asignaba las pequeñas "misiones" que debía cumplir en su angelical labor. No es que Francis –el ángel en cuestión- fuese su superior, para nada. Es solo que Arthur vela por los humanos directamente de manera terrenal, y ángeles como Francis… bueno, ellos permanecen refugiados en su nube, en teoría…

Francis llegó tan solo unos segundos después de que el reloj marcase las nueve de la mañana y entregó un sobre de papel a Arthur, él lo abrió y observó un reporte local, junto con una carta de ultimátum para su próximo objetivo.

¿Y bien? - Arthur preguntó secamente.

Se están dando muchas situaciones de crisis, financieras, sociales, morales… mucho problema en esta ciudad, lo debes haber notado – dijo Francis serenamente mientras tomaba un pan en sus manos, sin morderlo - generalmente eso no es un gran problema pero se esta haciendo grande, ya sabes, todo viaja rápido. Así que en esta ocasión te corresponde buscar al culpable de esto y ya sabes que hacer.

-Por supuesto que ya sé – Arthur replicó ligeramente enfadado- no soy idiota- añadió bebiendo té.

Francis observó al otro durante unos segundos, Arthur siempre había sido así, un ángel que renegaba de muchas cosas, podía quejarse del clima, del agua, del sol y de las mas pequeñas cosas, pero de alguna extraña forma eso le hacía feliz, así mismo, aun cuando no lo admitiese, Arthur gozaba de tener un cuerpo –medianamente- humano que le permitiera gozar de algunos placeres "mundanos" de la vida. El té era la primera de esas cosas.

Voy, busco al sujeto, le leo la carta, le digo que modere sus acciones y le doy el ultimátum. ¡ni que fuera tanto lio! – añadió Arthur terminando su té dejando unas monedas en la mesa antes de salir del establecimiento.

Caminó desde temprano por la ciudad, cerraba los ojos para tratar de percibir el índice de maldad y su foco, iba a paso veloz, necesitaba encontrar a aquel demonio rápidamente, no tenia tiempo que perder en aquel lio, la cosa sería simple como todas las veces , no mas de treinta minutos y el trabajo estaría hecho.

Claro está que no contaba con que el demonio en cuestión ya le esperaba…

Arthur tardó aproximadamente seis horas en encontrar el foco de maldad, aun era temprano , aun podría dedicarse a actividades mas recreativas que ir en la cacería de un demonio fuera de control -la biblioteca sonaba bien, por ejemplo- así que sin dudarlo mas, ingresó en el lugar que identificó como el que irradiaba esa ola de oscuridad.

¿Un casino he? … que original… -dijo rodando los ojos cuando observó el lugar.

A su llegada pudo notar y oler la perdición en las nubes de humo de tabaco que flotaban en el pesado ambiente del lugar, adentro parecía ser ya de noche, pero él lo sabia, afuera el sol aun imperaba en los cielos. Se adentró entre los apostadores hasta descubrir que la maldad se incrementaba en un cubículo de póker privado, ahí al fondo y caminó esquivando a los presentes jugadores –unos más desesperados que otros- y llamó. El blanco de su traje deslumbró a algunos de los presentes quienes cerraron los ojos. Y cuando Arthur alzó la vista, pudo distinguir entre todos los jugadores de cartas a aquel a quien había estado buscando todo el día.

El anfitrión mantenía la vista fija en sus cartas restando importancia a la intrusión de Arthur, más aun, mantenía las piernas cruzadas y seguía tarareando una canción, conservaba una tranquila sonrisa mientras bajaba su mazo de cartas para mostrarla a los presentes.

Otra vez… - dijo con una voz fría y juguetona. – he ganado.

En definitiva, se trataba de él, no podía ser de otra forma. Su mirada fría y burlona, su sonrisa inquietante, su manera de expresarse, todas y cada una de sus pequeñas acciones resultaban difíciles de ignorar.

¡Han tardado siglos! - Dijo el hombre de pelo negro –el hombre en cuestión- alzando su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Arthur.

Arthur lo observó detenidamente.

Así que… ¿tenemos visitas he? – El pelinegro dijo elegantemente. – mi estimado, ¿por qué no toma asiento? La tarde es joven y recién empezamos la partida. ¿No tendrán inconvenientes verdad? – añadió viendo a los presentes con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Quienes negaron efusivamente, como si contradecir al joven fuera un crimen.

A decir verdad – Arthur empezó a hablar- preferiría una partida a solas.

Los ojos del joven de pelo negro como la noche resplandecieron brevemente mientras le sonrió animosamente, y extendió su mano ofreciéndole una silla; Aquél joven aplaudió dos veces y todos los presentes dejaron el cubículo privado dejándoles el espacio enteramente para ellos, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Cuando Arthur tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, pudo examinar a mayor detalle a la _persona _frente a él. Era un joven asiático de cabellos oscuros y sedosos, sus pequeños ojos oscuros parecían contener el universo en su interior, sus largas y espesas pestañas los enmarcaban junto con los rojizos parpados que añadían un toque aun mas misterioso a su mirada; sus rasgos eran finos, delicados, su piel era lisa, perfecta, parecía suave y delicada; definitivamente no podía ser una criatura _nacida _ naturalmente, era demasiado bello.

¿Haz robado ese cuerpo? – Arthur preguntó de inmediato y sin miramientos.

¿yo? ¡Oh, por favor! – el demonio curvó una sonrisa cínica y se puso de pie para caminar a los alrededores de la mesa contoneándose suavemente. – Yo he hecho este cuerpo para mí, míralo, son mis manos, son mis ojos, es mí ser, es mi piel y lo que yo puedo tocar, lo hice para sentirme cómodo, esto es lo que soy. – Dijo antes de sentarse en el borde de la mesa más próximo al ángel.

….. ya veo– Era "innegable", Arthur terminó por aceptar, pues en efecto esas finas manos con las que el pelinegro jugaba, eran perversas.

El chico comenzó a juguetear con sus manos acariciando su propio cuello, descubriendo su propia piel, quitando del paso algunos botones de su negra vestimenta que contrastaba con la blancura de su tez.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le cuestionó directamente con una seductora sonrisa formada con sus perfectos y delgados labios. – dime... ¿Te gusta? …

Arthur lo miró impacientemente ¿Estaba tratando de seducirlo? , sacudió su cabeza ligeramente tratando de ignorar lo que sus ojos veían. Por supuesto que era un demonio, tenia incluso el descaro de intentar seducir a un ángel, por supuesto que estaba haciendo cosas incorrectas, por supuesto que debía ser controlado; Bajó la vista y sacó una carta de un sobre de papel y la extendió frente a sus ojos, alzó la vista una vez mas, y se encontró a si mismo pensando "Sería una desgracia que destruyeran a una criatura tan bella" ; inmediatamente después alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por supuesto que no se iba permitir a si mismo caer en el juego de aquel de ojos profundos.

Bien – dijo Arthur fingiendo calma - tengo un documento para ti…ahm….

Kiku -dijo el otro rápidamente, aún sentado sobre la mesa.

…¿Kiku…?

Tienes nombre humano también ¿no? , ese es el mio, llámame así… - dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras el ángel le miraba fijamente con ojos confusos. - ¿Y bien? …¿cual es la misiva?

Arthur sacudió su cabeza una vez más- Bien… Kiku… tu bien sabes como se maneja esto así que me han mandado a mi, a…

¿Cuál es tu nombre _Mr. ángel? _– El otro preguntó interrumpiendo a Arthur quien le dirigió una mirada irritada.

Arthur… - contestó con irritación y desesperación- El punto es que me han mandado a informarte que si no controlas tus acciones, deberás ser destruido en nombre del bien de la humanidad.

¿Controlar mis acciones dices? ¡Oh por favor! ¿Por qué de repente son tan…cerrados? No es como si estuviera causando la tercera guerra mundial…

…entre la lista de villanías del implicado, ósea tú , aparecen la siguientes …

Estafas, engaños, mentiras, corrupciones, tentaciones… ¡sobornos!, eso ultimo es mi especialidad... ¿o es la estafa? – El pelinegro llevó su mano a su barbilla para meditar sus palabras seriamente.

¿Llamas a eso poca cosa? – El rubio le miró con ligero fastidio, no podía siquiera soportar el cinismo de la criatura frente a sus ojos.

¡Claro que no! …me esfuerzo mucho en mi cometido

Entonces… - Arthur retomó su tono de voz y siguió leyendo tratando de ignorar los comentarios del otro – Esas acciones están causando un desequilibrio considerable en la ciudad, peleas, desesperación e ideas de suicidio. Y claro…muchas estafas y corrupción… -suspiró cansado- ya sabes… si no moderas un poco esta situación nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas mas drásticas.

Kiku lo miró unos segundos fijamente a los ojos y de nuevo le sonrió provocativamente pero se bajó de la mesa de póker, no le apetecía permanecer un minuto mas ahí dentro anhelaba estirar un poco las piernas, así pues, propuso a su interlocutor angelical salir a caminar y dar una vuelta por los pasillos del casino y anduvieron caminando entre las mesas de apuestas y las maquinas de apuestas; Kiku, en calidad de anfitrión aplaudió un par de veces para que una chica de curvas voluptuosas ofreciera un Martini a su invitado celestial.

No bebo – Arthur se disculpó, pero claro que era una mentira, Arthur mismo a veces aprovechaba sus días libres y se dedicaba a beber cerveza sin miramientos, obvio, esto no se lo contaba absolutamente a nadie.

… Entre las cosas de "portarse bien" ¿esta ser tan aburrido? ...como sea… ¿estas diciendo que MIS acciones son las que están causando un desequilibro en esta zona? Lo siento mi estimado amigo, pero me temo que no veo relación entre las consecuencias que dictas y mis acciones.

¿Lo estas negando? … ¡hace unos segundos parecías orgulloso!

¿Es…Arthur? ¿no? Tu nombre… bien… Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… - dijo fingiendo dramatismo - no malinterpretes mis palabras, _please _a lo que me estoy refiriendo, claramente es que yo no veo como esas acciones, llevan a los humanos a semejante decadencia…

Debes estar bromeando…

…a ver… - suspiró antes de continuar con su defensa- Si yo me acerco a un hombre y le digo, engaña a tu esposa con una mujer terriblemente seductora, y él lo hace… ¿Es mi culpa que el haya decidido caer en el adulterio?

No si lo pones de esa forma, pero tu y yo sabemos que le meterías tanto la idea como a la chica por sus ojos

Los humanos son débiles por que esa es su naturaleza, nosotros, y hablo por ustedes los celestes también, no somos los responsables por todas sus acciones. Por ejemplo…

Kiku se separó de Arthur y se acercó a uno de los hombres que estaban frente a la ruleta, el hombre en cuestión aún no decidía que numero tomar como apuesta justo cuando Kiku se acercó detrás de él y le susurró con una voz influyente, atractiva y profunda _Apuéstalo Todo _El hombre en cuestión vaciló unos instantes antes de decidirse y dar la voz "Todo al 13". Arthur observó sorprendido la situación, el cinismo de Kiku parecía no tener límite, se encontraba perpetrando ese tipo de cosas, justo frente a los ojos de un ángel, mas aún, le retaba directamente y le contradecía aun cuando el mismo actuaba de esa manera. Mas Arthur puedo darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le perturbo a sobremanera; La voz de Kiku era por demás tentadora, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando mantuvo un tono de voz aterciopelado y exquisito, no lo podía negar, era una voz atractiva a la que básicamente era imposible decirle que no; Él, en su condición de ángel encontraba aquella dificultad y entendía entonces el como un humano podría sentirse, aun cuando Kiku actuase desde las sombras sin ser visto para tentar a los mortales.

Pero por otro lado _era cierto,_ una tentación no tendría por qué jugar ni transformar la buena voluntad de las personas –si es que la tuvieran – pera no engañar, o apostarlo todo, para no mentir, para no ir en decadencia. ¿Hasta que punto la tentación de Kiku orillaba a las personas a cometer ese tipo de actos?

Si gana o pierde no es asunto mio- Kiku dijo rompiendo los pensamientos del ángel – Ahora, hablando de las estafas que yo cometo, son otra situación , _claro está _ , las cometo, no podría mantener mi status de vida humana si no lo hiciera, esas son cosas que yo hago…pero las demás consecuencias tampoco son cosa mía…

¿Sabes que? – Arthur rompió las palabras del otro de forma tajante – No necesito seguir escuchando tus mentiras ¿entiendes? Firma el pacto.

…Mi estimado ángel -Kiku continuó hablando como si el repentino todo autoritario de Arthur no le hubiese afectado- Me temo que para hablar de esto tendremos que volver a mi cubículo privado, no querrás que los humanos se pongan a idear cosas… -una vez más su tono fue seductoramente convincente; Tanto que sin oposición alguna, mas que por temor a la gente escuchando su platica, Arthur accedió a volver al cubículo de inmediato.

Tenía que hacerlo firmar, eso era lo cierto, extender el papel del pacto del comportamiento al cautivador demonio frente a él y todo terminaría, no le volvería a ver, y entonces ya no tendría por qué lidiar con el, ni por que soportar su cinismo ni sus actitudes. Se sentó en la mesa de póker frente a su anfitrión una vez más, quien solo cerrar el cubículo desapareció en una estela de humo y reapareció sentado en las piernas del ángel quien se encontró a si mismo amarrado a la silla por ligeros listones negros – obra de Kiku, desde luego-.

¿….Firma el pacto quieres? – Arthur lo observó, lo tenía frente a frente, de cerca era mucho mas hermoso que a simple vista. El pensamiento de que "seria una lastima destruirlo" volvió a cruzar su mente desesperadamente, así mismo se dio cuenta que también lamentaba la destrucción por la personalidad de tan tentadora criatura. Sintió sus manos liberarse y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a quien se sentaba en sus piernas por la cintura, aferrándose suavemente a su cuerpo, tocando levemente su piel, tan suave, tan real, tan presente.

El pelinegro le miró suavemente sorprendido, francamente hubiera previsto cualquier reacción, excepto esa. Arthur le analizó fijamente en respuesta, pudo ver la pequeña sorpresa en los ojos de Kiku, lo supo, podría lidiar con sus atrevimientos si no caía en su juego de demostrar cuanto le ofendían –aparentemente- sus cínicas acciones; Jugar su juego, esa fue la solución que Arthur encontró, y así fue que prosiguió con su plan aferrándose al cuerpo de su contraparte.

El encantador demonio tan solo sonrió levemente de lado. – Eres incorruptible…- dijo en un susurro que logró erizar la piel de Arthur; Kiku, se acercó un poco más a los labios del ángel y a medida que cerraba sus ojos, plantaba un beso en los placenteros labios del rubio, jugó con ellos levemente mientras apreciaba con sus agudos sentidos el sabor y la calidez de aquel contacto, Arthur había pues, cedido levemente al juego y a la tentación y entreabría sus labios para engrandecer aquél beso que disfrutaba con pecado y malicia, y que estaba gozando terriblemente. Cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Kiku rápidamente.

¡Suficiente! ...Firma el pacto… ¡Ahora! - exigió anteponiendo sus brazos entre ambos y acto seguido entrego el papel a su contraparte.

Kiku tomó la hoja y la leyó con detenimiento, volvió a desaparecer tras una nube de humo y reapareció sentado en su lugar prioritario – cual anfitrión- en el otro extremo de la mesa de póker; leyó cada una de las líneas en que se le exigía actuar con cuidado y respetar el equilibrio mediante el cual se rige el mundo. No dudó mucho antes de firmar el papel con una estilizada rubrica y se la entrego a Arthur reapareciendo a su lado.

Ahí tienes – le dijo con un tono monótono.

Arthur tomó el papel y lo desapareció con un chasquido de dedos antes de ponerse de pie para salir de aquel establecimiento, ya había perdido casi todo el día, era la primera vez que lidiaba con un demonio de esa calaña, y francamente se había desconcertado , eso sin contar que había caído en la tentación, no solo de observarle fijamente fascinado, sino de disfrutar lo que veía, además le había tocado, lo había sentido, le había besado, ¡ y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado intensamente! , era terrible, era inexplicable, pero había pasado, le había gustado incluso mucho más que el té, y para Arthur eso era sinónimo de conflicto, pero una vez con el documento firmado y teniendo un pie afuera del casino, todo estaría terminado y no volvería a ver a aquella criatura que se había atrevido a tentar a un ángel.

Aunque dentro de todo, la idea no fue tan placentera como se suponía.

Y ya sabes, si llegas a incumplir ese pacto cuya vigencia es de 10 años, el protocolo dice que deberás ser destruido. – Arthur aseveró con una aparente voz firme mientras caminaba por fin dándole la espalda al otro.

¿Me destruirías? - Arthur escuchó de nuevo la atractiva voz del demonio con un suave toque seductor y a su vez curioso, tanto que podría parecer inocente; se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Kiku sentado sobre la mesa de póker, pero ahora desplegaba dos enormes alas emplumadas y negras que agitaba suavemente. Arthur lo observó maravillado, era increíble como semejante criatura podría lucir tan majestuosa con un elemento tan tenebroso, tan oscuro.

…. No - respondió el ángel después de unos segundos; por primera vez en el día había dicho una verdad completamente honesta, no, no se atrevería a destruirlo; y sin embargo la realidad dictaba cosas muy complejas y distintas - …pero no seré el único al que mandarán a hacerlo si es que no te comportas…- aseveró antes de salir.

El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte cuando pisó la acera frente a la entrada del casino, por alguna razón todo parecía surreal – irónico viniendo de un ángel- Tan surreal que el té no se le antojaba, y solo caminó hasta su domicilio humano con una sola imagen – y sensación- en la cabeza; aquella imagen de cuando en pleno beso, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la encantadora impresión de quien jugaba en sus labios.

Pero estaba terminado, no volvería a verle. Kiku ya no era su responsabilidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió liberarse de una enorme carga.


	2. Segunda estación: ¡Oh! Humanidad

**Segunda estación: ¡Oh! Humanidad**

* * *

La rutina, para Arthur, era algo muy importante en su "vida", consistía en levantarse temprano todos los días – y a veces hacer estiramientos – ir a la cafetería de siempre a tomar té – irónico – caminar cierta cantidad de pasos y sentarse en una banca en el parque a leer el diario, ver las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior en la ciudad que vivía, pues, cómo ángel, aquello formaba parte de su labor guardiana, después bajaba el diario y trataba de percibir algún índice nocivo en la sociedad, si lo notaba entonces iba a "combatirlo" , sino, siempre podría pasar un buen rato haciendo alguna labor angelical, y después gastaba el tiempo, comúnmente en la biblioteca – Arthur era un ávido lector, pues a esas alturas contaba con haber leído 789, 642 libros _y medio_ – desde que había llegado al país. O bien podría regresar a casa, bordar un rato, juzgar películas, _cocinar tal vez_, entregarse un poco a la desidia y al placer mundano que representaba cuidar de un cuerpo medianamente humano.

La rutina, era muy especial y cuando algo la perturbaba, ciertamente, para el rubio era una especie de catástrofe que lo ponía de un mal humor bastante denso, motivo por el cual, a veces, en la corte celestial le hacían burla.

Por eso, para Arthur fue muy molesto cuando encontró a aquel demonio semanas atrás en el casino, nunca había lidiado con uno así, le había modificado la rutina ese día, y en días posteriores al permanecer en su memoria. Y Era tan, tan, tan, tan molesto y a la vez placentero… ¡que eso lo hacía, incluso mas molesto!

¿Kiku habría tomado el pacto en serio? , aún no se presentaban reportes de que la maldad en la ciudad siguiera en incremento, el mismo no podía notar que de verdad se estuvieran haciendo más graves aquellos problemas, así que dedujo, que lo más probable era que el pelinegro hubiese aceptado el trato y hubiese empezado a comportarse más discretamente con sus villanías. De esta manera, pensándolo así, Arthur se sintió aliviado. Sin embargo le costó trabajo identificar la causa de semejante alivio, ¿Era realmente el bienestar de la humanidad lo que mas le aliviaba? … ¿O se trataba de otro asunto? ¿Y si lo que le hacia sentir alivio, era que Kiku- al portarse no tan mal- estaba a salvo de la destrucción?

¡Tonterías! – se dijo a si mismo mientras encendía el televisor - ¡No es eso!, ¡por supuesto que es por la humanidad!

Encendió el televisor en el canal de las noticias, un canal recurrente para Arthur, y el clima era la noticia principal, cuando el presentador se vio interrumpido por una noticia de última hora.

"_Estimado televidente, nos están informando de un incidente al norte de la ciudad, nos hablan de un incendio de magnitud considerable, nuestro helicóptero se encuentra sobrevolando la zona del desastre, nos pondremos en contacto con nuestra unidad"_

"_Buenas tardes, nos encontramos sobrevolando la zona del incidente, es un incendio amplio que al parecer proviene del casino "x" al norte de la ciudad, no podemos acércanos mucho por la densa nube de humo que se esta propagando por el cielo , pero están desalojando los edificios contiguos"_

"_dinos –_ replicó el presentador –_ ¿se trata del casino que hace una semana atrás cerró voluntariamente por remodelación? Si es así, ¿puedes confirmarnos si ha habido victimas mortales en el suceso?"_

"_Hasta el momento no se ha reportado de ninguna victima mortal dentro del incendio, dado que el casino estaba cerrado pero por lo visto se encuentra en plena..."_

Arthur apagó el televisor, era _obvio,_ había sido, ese, el casino que ahora ardía el llamas ¿Qué había sucedido? Como ángel guardián lo que tenía que hacer sería ir a averiguar que cosa había sucedido y tratar de ayudar a la gente, claro estaba. Y sobre todo… buscarle.

¡Quien sabe ahora que cosas este haciendo contra la humanidad!- se dijo a si mismo y tomando forma invisible para los ojos humanos, emprendió el vuelo hasta el norte de la ciudad.

Cuando arribó al lugar, volvió a caminar entre los mortales buscando con la vista al pelinegro, todo era un caos pero al parecer no se encontraban victimas con el acontecimiento. Un oficial hablaba con un grupo de hombres de la agencia de investigaciones. "Fue provocado". Arthur escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

Oh si, provocado - Arthur escuchó una voz aterciopelada y sutil a su lado, y volteó para encontrarse con la presencia de Kiku quien admiraba el casino con los brazos cruzados, completamente vestido de traje color negro. - yo lo hice – afirmó el pelinegro adivinando la siguiente pregunta del ángel.

¿Y porqué lo has hecho?

…por que me aburrí, claro está. – Kiku volteó a ver a Arthur y le sonrió suavemente - ¿En que te afecta?

…En que ahora ¿Qué harás? … ¿Me darás más problemas? ...¿No se supone que debías cumplir un pacto?

¿Yo? – dijo con voz inocente y después rio - ¿Y que razones tendría yo para cumplirlo? ¿Te has fiado de mi palabra? Acaso… ¿Olvidas mi naturaleza?

¿Y tú? ¿Se te olvida que te pueden destruir si sigues bajo esa conducta? …tenemos que velar por el equilibrio …

¡Hay problemas mayores! ¿o me los vas a negar?

Hay muchos problemas como para crear mas – Arthur comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Ya… hey… ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo? Yo invito. – Kiku volvió a sonreírle y Arthur accedió a esos encantos una vez más.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio, para Arthur incomodo, hasta el lugar donde tomarían "algo", para disgusto de Kiku, fue Arthur quien escogió el lugar y terminó llevándole a una casa de té. ¿Dónde estaba la tentación en una casa de té? – se preguntó- y una cosa era cierta: Arthur no cedería a ese tipo de planteamientos, al menos, no de nuevo. Así pues la casa de té pronto se divisó ante sus ojos.

No tenias por que declinar mi oferta en venir hasta acá en auto… - Kiku dijo apenas pudo ver a la casa.

De por si es mucho que venga caminando contigo, como para encima, subirme en tu auto y dejar que TU manejes. Además… caminar no te hará daño…

De todas formas _mr. Angel _ no es como que te fuera a llevar a la perdición… - de nuevo le sonrió suavemente. – Arthur le miró seriamente.

No pensaba caer en sus provocaciones, el problema era _serio _un demonio ocioso sin un centro de "acción" propiamente establecido era algo grave puesto que, andaría libre por la ciudad y sería mas difícil seguirle la pista. ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando ese demonio? ¿Cuáles eran las razones por las que había quemado su centro de ejecución? Eso, sólo podría significar problemas, Kiku podría hacer ahora cosas peores a lo que hacia antes, y eso pondría en peligro todo, el equilibrio, a la sociedad, la paz… a Kiku mismo.

Hay un solo motivo por el cuál estoy en este lugar contigo – le dijo de manera severa deteniéndose sobre la acera - he decidido vigilarte.

En efecto, Arthur había decidido que no podría quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro mientras duraba su estadía en ese lugar, tendría que vigilarlo constantemente y comprobar que no hiciera cosas demasiado notables. A estas alturas del asunto, el ángel comenzaba a auto-cuestionarse sus motivos para tal vigilancia; Kiku mismo le había aseverado que sus palabras como promesa carecían de validez. Arthur se enfrentaba pues a la difícil tarea de convencerle de actuar de manera más prudente por el bien del equilibrio, por su propio bien.

-"….pero no es como que lo haga por él, lo que pasa es que no quiero que la humanidad sufra mas percances" - pensó para si mismo.

Vi-gi-lar-me… ¿estas hablando en serio? - Kiku se plantó delante de el -… ¿Estas de broma verdad?

Arthur, ignoró su pregunta y haciéndole a un lado levemente ingresó en la casa de té donde tomó asiento minutos después en una mesa al fondo y que estaba pegada a la ventana. Kiku le seguía de cerca, a momentos insistía preguntando "¿Es mentira verdad?" Pero el ángel seguía haciendo caso omiso a lo que el pelinegro le decía. Cuando por fin el otro se sentó frente a él, una joven de aspecto dulce se acercó a ellos para preguntarles su orden; Al mismo tiempo que Arthur -en nombre de ambos- elegía lo que beberían y los complementos, Kiku observaba a la chica insistentemente, y cuando ella se alejó, Kiku no dudó en soltar unas cuantas palabras.

Le gustas -afirmó con picardía en la voz. - le gustas mucho , se siente dichosa que vengas de vez en cuando a tomar el té, ya sabe lo que pedirás y ella misma te preparará el aperitivo, sonríe y tararea una suave canción mientras lo hace ; pero es casada… ¡Que lastima!

Arthur lo miraba, los humanos, a menudo podían ser analizados vagamente por los ángeles o los demonios, de eso no había duda, de esa manera "los oscuros" podían determinar a que personas tentar y a cuales no valía la pena –o eso pensaba- . El rubio tan solo suspiró con fastidio, ¿Qué estaba intentando? Ahí, analizando a la joven dependienta de la casa de té, quien siempre había sido una buena chica, una buena estudiante que ayudaba a la gente, se casó joven pero no había tenido problemas en su matrimonio. Kiku sonrió divertidamente.

¡pero por supuesto que está completamente segura que sería infiel a su marido, si se le diera una oportunidad contigo!

Arthur lo miró perplejo, ¿Cuál era el punto de aquella afirmación?

¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó el pelinegro – Ella toda su vida ha sido buena, pero es humana, así que si se le presenta una oportunidad que le plazca mucho, aun cuando no esta totalmente correcto, lo hará. ¿Entiendes mi punto? Los humanos son corruptibles por naturaleza, si, pero muchas veces ni siquiera nosotros, los oscuros, tenemos la necesidad de tentarlos. Ellos mismos caen en ese juego.

Claro – afirmo Arthur – los seres humanos son manipulables hasta cierto grado, y actúan mucho por impulso, pero ¿No crees tú que, esta chica, caiga en la razón al verse a si misma llevada lejos de la moralidad que ha regido su vida? Otras personas, desde luego, ignorarían esa conciencia que les esta diciendo que su comportamiento es equívoco; pero otras, por supuesto que reflexionarían sobre su comportamiento sin requerir ayuda angelical desde luego.

Pero tu y yo sabemos… -Se detuvo y le miro sonriendo – Esto es entre tu y yo ¿Cierto? ¿No iras corriendo a contar a tu corte celestial lo que esta pasando ahora, cierto? - Rio suavemente y continuó - ambos sabemos que los humanos actúan mayoritariamente por su propio impulso, su errática naturaleza que les dice que deben seguir la moral ¿Pero que es la moral después de todo? ¿Qué esta bien y que esta mal? A menudo se aburren de seguir siempre las normas que la sociedad donde viven les han impuesto. Toman decisiones a veces acertadas, o luego toman decisiones muy equivocadas, Si les va bien, agradecen a tu lado, y si les va mal, culpan al mio. ¿pero donde están ellos? Es decir ¿Dónde esta la importancia que ellos se dan? ¿Entiendes? Muchas veces nos echan la culpa a los oscuros cuando ni siquiera hemos intervenido en sus decisiones, y por seguridad que lo mismo pasa con los ángeles, ¿o no? Les agradecen cuando ni siquiera intervinieron en el asunto. Pero los humanos no están dispuestos a ceder a que ellos son los culpables de lo que les pasa. Tu y yo sabemos que el equilibro existe para protegerlos de su propia insensatez. Porque por esa misma insensatez han caído en la estupidez de sentirse ya sabes… - carraspeó falsamente diciendo "babel, babel". (1)

Arthur comprendía el punto al cual Kiku quería llegar. Era cierto, por supuesto que era cierto, con frecuencia los humanos cometían errores de cualidad estúpida que sometían su vida a desgracias, como el hombre que engañaba a su esposa y perdía a su familia y bebía en exceso y tras varios días lloraba rogándole al lado claro y a todos los ángeles que le ayudaran a recuperar lo que había sido suyo, pero analizando al hombre, era fácil notar como caería en el error una y otra vez dañando a las demás personas. Pero si le ayudaban…

Aunque también está el lado contrario… - Arthur añadió tranquilamente – Cuando los ángeles de verdad intervenimos para ayudarles y ellos no son capaces de agradecer y si les va bien entonces aseveran que es por que tuvieron suerte…

Eso a menudo es cosa nuestra –inquirió - pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho, pongamos de ejemplo el caso de un hombre que el mes de enero perdió todas sus posesiones en el casino, por supuesto que culpó a la mala suerte de que le hubiese ido tan mal, y adivina ¿la "mala" suerte de parte de quien viene? De los "oscuros" desde luego. El punto es que el culpó a la mala suerte, pero no a sí mismo por haberlo apostado todo, admito que con ese sujeto no tuve mucho que hacer, tan solo invitarle a entrar al casino. Sin embargo, una intervención angélica, logró que, parte del patrimonio que había perdido fuese recuperado mediante medios legales, por que el pobre hombre lloraba y gemía todas las noches en su cuarto de hotel. … fue tan patético que seguramente dos o tres ángeles le ayudaron. Cual sea el caso, una vez recuperado el hombre proliferó un grito de Júbilo ¡Qué buena suerte!

La chica dulce regresó con sus bebidas, galletas y panes y le sonrió dulcemente a Arthur mientras le sonrió curiosamente a Kiku. Y después continuó con su labor lejos de ahí.

Se pone tentaciones ella sola… - Dijo Kiku antes de beber su té.

Sobre lo que mencionabas, lo de la suerte…

Ah si, bien el sujeto grito que había tenido un golpe de "buena" suerte, pero te diré algo, ¿sabes por qué los humanos creen en la suerte? Por el simple hecho de que les quita culpas, entre más culpas les quites mas creerán en las cosas que los liberen de ellas ¿Me explico? Si un hombre pierde todo, dice ¡Que mala suerte! Si una mujer pierde al novio por engañarlo y él la descubre y la deja ella dirá ¡Que mala suerte que me descubrió! ¿Me entiendes? Lo mismo con los horóscopos, les echan la culpa si les va bien o mal.

Eso lo sé, lo cual hace mas complicado todo, darles a conocer esas cosas, como la suerte, o los horóscopos fue un muy mal movimiento de parte de ustedes -Arthur asevero agitando su té con delicadeza antes de dar un sorbo.

….ponte en nuestro lugar Arthur – Kiku dijo en aparente tono serio y luego sonrió tomando una galletita la cual mordió – Ah! Sabe tan dulce…

…¿Ponerme en TU lugar?

Ajá… - contesto vagamente mientras seguía saboreando la galletita- ….si les va mal. Sonaría muy raro decir "Ha sido culpa de un demonio que he perdido mi casa" ¿No crees? Aunque igual maldicen, pero eso ya es cosa de su lenguaje.

…. Además de que ustedes tenían que lavarse las manos en el asunto ¿Cierto? Auto-despojarse la culpa de la situación de algunos a quienes habían afectado. Que le echen la culpa a algo mas, y así ustedes no cargan con toda la culpa de sus acciones…

-Es bueno ver que lo entiendes mi estimado ángel.

…. ¿te han dicho que…eres más cínico que el promedio de los de tu clase?

…no…

…. Pero de alguna manera, tu cinismo no es….molesto. – Aseguró el ángel partiendo una galleta de chocolate por la mitad.

…que cosas dices…. – Replicó en voz baja mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana donde divisó un grupo de niños jugando y permaneció en silencio, luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante y bajó su mirada hacía las manos de Arthur. - …. ¿te vas a comer la otra mitad de esa galleta?

…. ¿La quieres? - Arthur se la ofreció y vio asombrado como el pelinegro asintió sonriendo tomándola del platito para posteriormente morderla, parecía disfrutarla, como un niño al que han dado su dulce favorito. Kiku volvió a mirar por la ventana con la galleta aun sujeta en sus labios, parecía tener una mirada curiosa. Por ese breve momento, Arthur se olvidó totalmente de la naturaleza de su acompañante, mas aún se olvido completamente de su propia naturaleza, se dio cuenta que estaba, pesadamente, admirando al pelinegro, no en un análisis de contraparte, si no como un hombre cautivado por la belleza de una criatura que desprendía un encanto que posiblemente, Kiku mismo, ignoraba . Aquel encanto de la curiosidad felina y la suavidad de sus rasgos al morder aquella galleta y disfrutarla. Arthur se admitió a si mismo, que no estaría del todo mal verle mas a menudo con aquellas acciones y suaves gestos. Kiku volteó suavemente aun sonriendo después de haberse terminado la galleta.

Los humanos…son capaces de hacer grandes cosas… - dijo de nuevo con su voz juguetona- estas galletas por ejemplo… saben celestiales…- dijo riendo- pero son toda una tentación.

Arthur rio levemente a ese comentario, parecía como si el ambiente se hubiese totalmente suavizado, el momento se estaba convirtiendo en algo totalmente ameno, delicioso y sublime a medida que pasaban los minutos; luego la oscuridad de la noche se empezó a hacer presente y los focos del interior de la casa de té se reflejaron en el vidrio.

…se parecen a las estrellas - Dijo Kiku.

¿Qué cosa?

…los focos de esta casita que se reflejan en el vidrio parecen las estrellas del cielo…

Ah!... –Arthur miró, en efecto, las luces producían un efecto encantador cuando se miraba el cielo a través del cristal, él las miro durante unos segundos. – Si, se parecen a las del universo…

…¿Cómo es? – preguntó Kiku con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo es el cielo?

¿Ah? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, admiro unos segundos al pelinegro quien le miraba curiosamente y entonces carraspeó - … Es….lindo….si te gustan las estrellas… te gustaría…por que ahí se ven muy de cerca….

Wow… - Kiku sonrió fascinado – debe ser una vista interesante…

…. ¿Como es allá? – Arthur señaló hacía abajo.

¿Eh? – Le miró con confusión y luego rio – bueno… no te gustaría, créeme… ¿Has leído _la Divina Comedia? __(2__)_

¡claro que la he leído!

Entonces…ya sabes como es… - afirmó el pelinegro riendo suavemente.

…Espera... ¿Me estas diciendo…que…Dante...en verdad…?- preguntó sorprendido, y Kiku asintió varias veces. – Increíble…. (3)

Claro que solo la primera y segunda parte del libro son…medianamente ciertas, la tercera bueno…la tuvo que inventar por que eso no fue posible. _(4)_

Wow… - Arthur comentó fascinado ante lo que Kiku le decía.

Poco después decidieron salir de ahí y partir cada quien a su sitio, no sin antes Arthur aseverarle al pelinegro en verdad se convertiría en su vigilante.

No se por qué… -comentó Kiku antes de despedirse y caminar hacía el lado contrario – pero esa idea de tenerte cerca todo el tiempo vigilándome… ya no me desagrada.

Ídem…- Replicó el ángel avanzando hacia el otro lado en dirección a su hogar.

¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó en forma seductora.

¡no! – respondió de manera definitiva avanzando a paso firme.

* * *

Notas:

1.- La historia de la torre de Babel. Aquí, Kiku, diciendo "han caído en la estupidez de sentirse ya sabes… "hace referencia a que los hombres se sintieron más grandes que Dios.  
2.- La divina comedia es un poema épico escrito por Dante Alighieri en las que el autor interpreta en forma de viaje, El purgatorio, El infierno y El paraíso.  
3.- Arthur pregunta sorprendido, si en verdad Dante Alighieri estuvo dando un paseo por el Infierno. Kiku le dice que sí  
4.- Kiku se refiere a la primera y segunda parte: Purgatorio e Infierno. Dice que son medianamente ciertas, por que no todo es tal cual está en el libro.


	3. Tercera estación: Jaque Mate

**Advertencia: **Esta historia esta catalogada como **M** , tanto por la tematica que maneja como por lo acontecido en el presente capitulo.

* * *

**Tercera estación: __****Jaque mate un ángel ha caido **

(Estimado lector, el presente capitulo incluye una escena pecaminosa se recomienda discreción)

* * *

El trabajo de vigilante de un demonio suelto implicaba romper la rutina que tan cuidadosamente Arthur había armado a lo largo de los años en que la ciudad se había desarrollado. Se paró frente al espejo y observó su reflejo. El día del té, no había siquiera preguntado a Kiku por el lugar donde podría encontrarlo, sin embargo ahora, después de varios días de encuentros y vigilancias, bastaba con cerrar los ojos para sentir su llamativa presencia y poder ir a su encuentro; no es que la idea le resultara fascinante o encantadora, pero al menos le hacía las cosas mas fáciles. Así pues después de salir cerró sus ojos para sentir al pelinegro y le encontró en el parque central. Para Arthur era curioso que, unos momentos con el pelinegro hubieran servido para familiarizarse con su esencia y presencia de manera que no era necesario querer localizar un eje de maldad, sino, solamente, buscar a Kiku aunque no estuviese haciendo nada malo. Esto era en parte facilitado por el demonio pelinegro que abría la posibilidad de "ser encontrado" por el ángel.

Desde luego, esto se convirtió en su manera de comunicarse.

Para cuando Arthur llegó al parque encontró a quien buscaba charlando animosamente con un niño.

-Si no te lo quiere prestar…quítaselo… -Kiku aconsejaba al pequeño dándole palmadas en la cabeza mientras el niño se limpiaba los ojos. – Ser egoísta es malo, y tu amiguito esta siendo egoísta…

Arthur se cruzó de brazos viendo la escena de forma irritada, aquel, no solo era cínico, sino que buscaba la forma de que su punto de vista pareciera el correcto, eso era aun peor.

-Kiku…. – Arthur le llamó con fastidio.

-¡Ooops! – Kiku soltó al niño – Ve a jugar…- le dijo al pequeño.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?...- Arthur preguntó de manera cansada.

-Oh vamos… - El demonio pelinegro rio juguetonamente.

-… - Arthur suspiró y se dirigió a los niños- Tomar cosas que no son tuyas, es malo, pídelas prestadas y di "por favor" – le dijo al niño que previamente estaba con Kiku, y luego se dirigió al otro- y tu, no seas egoísta, sino, la gente va a pensar que eres un niño malo.

Los dos infantes se miraron el uno al otro, el primero pidió el juguete prestado y el segundo le dijo que si y ambos se fueron a seguir jugando; viendo esto Arthur sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Kiku.

-¡Sabotaje! – Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿No es esa mi labor? – Arthur le miro sonriendo alzando una ceja – vigilarte y contrarrestarte, si… eso asegura que esa ciudad se componga poco a poco…

-¿Y el equilibrio?

-Ah, tampoco te prohibiré todo… esto lo hice por que se me ha hecho divertido.

-Abusivo, búscate tus propios niños. Esos yo los vi primero

-¿Qué? – Arthur preguntó riendo, poco a poco iba a conociendo las diversas reacciones y facciones del demonio al que hacia compañía, y todas y cada una de ellas le resultaban fascinantes e incluso divertidas.

-¡¿De que te ríes?! – le dijo metiéndose una paleta a la boca.

-¡Dulces! … ¡Golosinas! … ¿Comes mucho de eso verdad?

¡La gula! – contestó riendo – además de que tengo un diente dulce… - sonrió- se lo he quitado a un niño…

-…. No puedo creerlo – Le comentó negando suavemente la cabeza – no puedo dejarte un minuto solo... – se le escapó una suave risa.

Kiku sonrió al ver su reacción y se acercó más y más al rostro del rubio quien alzó la vista y se encontró con los profundos y rasgados ojos cargados de misterio de Kiku.

-¿Q...que? – Arthur preguntó nervioso.

-….te estabas riendo… me gusta cuando ríes…. – le comentó seductoramente.

-…que dices… -Arthur desvió la vista levemente enrojecido – ¿ya vas a empezar? - Kiku volvió a su asiento.

-¿Empezar que? – preguntó riendo.

-Contéstame algo… -Arthur se puso serio de repente - ¿Te dan puntos extra por acostarte con un ángel? - Kiku rio divertido.

-¿Qué? – Siguió riendo- ¡Claro que no! ¿Tú crees que ellos tienen el ojo puesto en todo lo que hago? No, para nada.

-Entonces... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? ….. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué insistes tanto, te insinúas...me provocas…? O eso buscas…

-….por que así soy yo – respondió de forma simple.

¿De manera que así era Kiku? Arthur se preguntó y no entendió por qué pero sintió un terrible hueco en el estomago, analizó un poco la situación y se encontró a si mismo sintiéndose levemente desilusionado, se mantuvo en silencio, mismo en el cual Kiku siguió mirando al frente, hacia los niños de manera despreocupada. La desilusión de Arthur –él lo sabía- no se debía a que el tuviese una previa ilusión de hacerse con el afecto o etcétera del pelinegro; mas bien se debía a la idealización que había hecho de Kiku. Oírle contestar de esa manera de alguna forma rompió el pequeño encanto que se había ido forjando entre ellos –Al menos para Arthur- había quebrado algo que de una manera peculiar; Kiku, quien había entrado en su rutina para cambiarla de las formas mas increíbles, de la misma increíble manera le sometía a una desesperación emocional en la que la desilusión y el desengaño tomaban el papel protagónico.

Sin mediar más palabra, se levantó de su asiento y se fue del lugar; Kiku lo miró de reojo, quizás había elegido mal las palabras para contestarle y pudo percatarse del cambio de ánimo del ángel, quizás aquel esperaba una respuesta mas sensata, pero ¿Qué clase de respuesta podría ofrecerle? Después de todo no había dicho más que la verdad, así era el, en toda su naturaleza exacta, un tentador que buscaba seducir a un ángel.

-¡ah!

Kiku pudo entender un poco lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué verdad escuchó Arthur? –Se preguntó- sin duda había existido un error de mensaje, Kiku entonces hubiera preferido elegir otras palabras.

-Así soy yo, insistente en lo que busco; Seducir a un ángel es aparentemente incorrecto, y podría resultarme divertido, pero no lo busco, más aún… se trata de ti y esa idea es la que me esta seduciendo a mi. – dijo para si mismo siendo mas sincero de lo que nunca había sido.

Kiku se levantó y tornándose invisible a ojos humanos emprendió el vuelo hasta el lugar donde habitaba en su aparente vida humana, entró al lujoso _pent-house_ y se acomodó en el sofá frente a la chimenea de ornato hasta miró al cielo estrellado.

Nunca antes las estrellas habían parecido tan lejanas.

* * *

Arthur aun repasaba los momentos del día en que había tenido al pelinegro enfrente, resultaba demasiado incomodo lo que había pasado, pero ¿Por qué? Ciertamente se había ¿Desilusionado era la palabra? Con la idea de que Kiku había demostrado ir más allá de lo común haciendo todo de maneras más sugestivas y menos absurdas… ¿quien sabe?, en ese momento el ángel se encontró a si mismo con una sensación horrible.

¿Celos?

¿Por qué?

Cual sea – se dijo a si mismo tratando de despejar su mente, nunca fue sano darle tantas vueltas al asunto y encontrarse con revelaciones en momentos absurdos - _seguramente hace eso todo el tiempo _– trató de convencerse de que lo mejor sería evitarse de lidiar con Kiku y seguir su angelical vida haciendo su labor. Cualquiera hubiera admirado la valentía y la voluntad de Arthur de mantenerse alejado de Kiku, fuera de donde pudiera alcanzarlo su vista imperiosa y seductora, lejos de escuchar su placentera y aterciopelada voz, fuera del alcance de sus palabras, trucos, artimañas y demás. Efectivamente eso lo hubiera admirado cualquiera…

…Si es que Arthur de verdad pensase claramente las cosas de manera objetiva en lugar de seleccionar una lata de galletas de chocolate y nuez de la casa de té donde había acudido con Kiku en días parcialmente remoto. Fue peor cuando pagó por ellas…

Fue aún más terrible cuando cerró sus ojos y buscó la presencia del pelinegro y se dirigió hacia él. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

El demonio le intentaba seducir por que _eso era lo que hacía, _ no es que Arthur se asustase de semejante situación, para nada. Pero había creído que Kiku era por mucho, superior al resto de los de su estirpe, fuera de tentaciones absurdas, baratas y del mal gusto.

Pero así eran las cosas.

Se introdujo en el edificio, por supuesto que el no necesitaría llave para interrumpir en el inmueble, _por supuesto _que podría meterse en el apartamento ocultando su presencia y llegando de sorpresa, pero si algo había aprendido en toda su vida humana era a ser un caballero, así que tocó la puerta esperando por respuesta. Y la obtuvo cuando ante sus ojos la sorprendida figura del pelinegro estaba frente a el…

Kiku cerró la puerta de inmediato dejando a un Arthur muy confundido del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Qué….?" El ángel mantuvo la boca cerrada conteniendo una maldición; pero la puerta volvió a abrir y esta vez no se cerró.

-¡Oh! Arthur _cariño _– dijo con voz silbante – adelante… perdona la grosería…

Cuando Kiku se hizo a un lado el ángel pudo ver el apartamento con un dominante color blanco en las paredes y algunos muebles, el estilo minimalista y elegante le daba un toque fresco y lujoso al lugar.

-Era todo negro en vez de blanco – comentó el demonio – consideré que te gustaría mas el blanco.

Arthur rodó los ojos ¿Alguna vez podría predecir las acciones del pelinegro? Y desde el fondo de su pecho pudo notar una ansiedad de que la respuesta siempre fuera "NO". El rubio extendió la caja de galletas hacia Kiku.

-Son las que comimos aquel día –explicó- te las traje… - tragó saliva – ¡solo porque consideré que hice una grosería al irme así hace unas horas y eso es grosero para alguien como yo!

Kiku las admiró unos segundos "_si, si son" _ susurró antes de sonreír a la cajita.

-Bueno…ya terminé, me voy.

-¿Qué? No estarás pensando en de verdad irte…

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?

- No escucho lo que me no me conviene – replicó Kiku haciendo que el rubio se cruzara de brazos y soltara un bufido. – Anda, de menos quédate a compartirlas con un poco de té.

Arthur le miró a los ojos que desprendían un suave tono rojizo que hacía parecer un rubí en medio de la más absoluta penumbra. – Bueno – afirmó – solo si dejas que yo haga el té, no confío en ti y capaz que le agregas _algo raro_

-Eres un ángel – replicó- te lo digo como cumplido –agregó con cinismo cerrando la puerta detrás del otro.

Una taza de té siguió a la otra, no es como si fueran copas, pero la conversación se vio cada vez más amena. Y pasadas dos horas ambos se encontraban disfrutando enormemente del intercambio de palabras que habían mantenido.

-¿Entonces que dices? – Preguntó Kiku antes de abrir una botella de whisky - ¿Si una persona mata a un malo, es bueno o malo?

Arthur caviló unos segundos sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la mano del asiático. – ¡Ah! Eso es malo, a los humanos eso no les corresponde – replicó - el mio con dos hielos nada mas – añadió.

Ambos habían pasado de las tazas de té y las galletas al alcohol… era bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, y ahora estaban sentados en el sofá. Arthur había aseverado que no tomaba _pero obvio eso era mentira. _

-Sabia que responderías eso… - respondió el pelinegro extendiéndole un vaso de whisky a su acompañante- dijiste que no bebías… _mentiroso. _

-Calla… solo no lo hago en horario de trabajo.

-¿Debo asumir que justo ahora, no estas en tu horario de trabajo? _Pensaba que si, con eso de se supone que me estás vigilando…_ _¿Debo asumir que estas aquí enteramente por que eso quieres? _ -le preguntó seductoramente y Arthur bebió su vaso de un solo trago, atrapado.

_**Jaque mate**_

_¡Maldita sea! _– maldijo Arthur para si mismo. En sus pensamientos.

Kiku sonrió tentadoramente de nuevo, lo sabía, había ganado un punto muy importante, el silencio de Arthur le otorgó una resolución peculiarmente interesante.

-¡Ah! Ya veo… - el primero en hablar fue el pelinegro quien a su vez tomó un largo trago de su vaso casi vaciándolo e inmediatamente después se tocó los labios remojándolos con lo que había quedado en ellos y plasmó un caluroso beso en los labios de Arthur quién se vio imposibilitado para rechazarlo, _al contrario _le respondió el beso tomando posesión del contacto por completo, dominándolo como si él hubiera hecho la iniciativa, no le abrazó pues aun tenía el vaso en la mano pero después de que el beso incrementara su velocidad e intensidad se deshizo de la pieza de cristal arrojándola e importándole poco el sonido que hizo al quebrarse en el piso. Kiku también pareció ignorar aquello y tan solo extendió sus brazos echándolos detrás del cuello de Arthur quien finalmente le apretó contra su cuerpo y alzándose suavemente se inclinó sobre el pelinegro y ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra ajedrezada que imperaba en la estancia de estilo occidental. Pero eso tampoco les importó. El rubio había quedado sobre Kiku y le besaba apasionadamente explorando su boca húmeda y gozando de aquellos labios y de la sensación que solo un tacto como aquel podía provocarle, se separó para respirar aunque no fuese necesario y entonces completamente cedido a la tentación comenzó a besar la blanca piel del cuello a medida que el de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a retorcerse suavemente mientras aun sonreía placenteramente, cruzaba sus manos por la espalda de Arthur arañando suavemente buscando deshacerse de las telas que cubrían la piel del ángel quien se estremecía por el contacto de esos finos dedos buscándole desesperadamente… y la tela fue despojada de su piel que quedó al desnudo mientras él mismo hacia lo propio con aquel que le había tentado desde el primer contacto, y la piel contra piel quedó expuesta mientras mas besos daban a lugar, entre caricias jadeos y mordidas, rojizas marcas en la blanca piel eran dejadas ; Kiku seguía arqueándose suavemente a los besos y lamidas que el rubio le proporcionaba en su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo, él también se estremecía con las caricias agiles y al mismo tiempo suaves que el ángel le estaba proporcionando, pronto se encontró completamente desnudo con esas manos recorriéndole de arriba abajo apretándole, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo tomándole por la cintura; Arthur acariciaba los muslos , las caderas, la cintura y cada simple milímetro de la piel expuesta frente a él. Kiku se arqueó incapaz de contenerse a cada caricia que estaba recibiendo y estiró sus manos dejando marcas en la espalda del otro recorriendo hasta los hombros y el pecho de arriba abajo, aquel tacto era maravilloso, la sensación mas deliciosa que hubiese percibido era esa, la de enredarse de esa manera con _ese _ ángel.

-Ah!... – Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando Arthur arremetió de nuevo besando su clavícula mordiéndole suavemente, _ligeramente_ desesperado. Kiku entonces levantó las piernas enredándolas tras la cintura del rubio, dejando la piel interna de sus muslos al ocasional roce que se producía cada que Arthur se inclinaba hacía el. Así mismo Arthur sintió la excitación crecer y rozó su pelvis con la cadera del pelinegro, frotando donde ambos se hacen hombres. La mera sensación fue capaz de arrebatarles más de un gemido, aquellos ruidos fueron ahogados en un prolongado beso mediante el cual se acariciaron internamente en la humedad de aquel contacto que logró llevarlos a un nivel más grande de placer.

-No es justo… - le dijo observándole directamente a los ojos, y las esmeraldas se fundieron con los oscuros rubíes. – Te vestiste de tentación…

-_Necesito de ti…y es en serio _–replicó el pelinegro en una voz jadeante, expectante a la que Arthur encontró -más que nunca- imposible de resistirse.

Ligeramente humedecido y ayudado de su saliva; Arthur finalmente decidió ir todo el camino y solo entonces se posicionó en la entrada del otro quien lo miraba entre expectante y retadoramente y que cerró los ojos al sentirle apunto de entrar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente matizando de rojizo la blanca piel en su faz. Arthur le miró unos segundos. Ahí, justo debajo de él, en _esa _ posición en la que él se encontraba haciéndole el amor, era aun más hermoso, terriblemente seductor con un dejo de inocencia; el ángel se sonrojó aun más y finalmente empujó entrando lentamente y finalmente estuvo adentro completamente; seguido a esto un prolongado gemido por parte de ambos llenó la habitación.

_Se sentía muy bien…se sentía demasiado bien, más de lo que se había sentido en cualquier otro instante._

-Ah… -Arthur soltó un prolongado gemido- K…Kiku… -dijo con dificultad.

Arthur empujó de nuevo y el otro se enredó mas en él aferrándose de sus hombros, también Kiku movía su cuerpo de manera rítmica, le gustaba apretarle y moverse en círculos a fin de ver las eróticas reacciones en la cara del ángel que se aferraba a los hombros de Kiku para poderse impulsar mejor, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y entre el movimiento y los gemidos soltando jadeos y gemidos en su voz dulzona y nasal, era ruidoso, era excitante. Y Por esos minutos Kiku se sintió muy orgulloso se estar ahí para poder ver y oír eso.

Arthur abrió los ojos de golpe y deteniéndose unos segundos,-_ que para Kiku duraron mucho en su Lujuriosa desesperación- _ Arthur le levantó y lo sentó en su regazo haciendo que la penetración fuese más intensa con lo cual logró encontrar _el punto clave _y hacer que el pelinegro gritase de nuevo con pasión que desesperadamente selló en un beso con el rubio, un beso salvaje y deseoso. Kiku se empezó a mover de nuevo en forma circular mientras el ángel le estimulaba con la mano; También él se había entregado a la lujuria por completo aferrándose al suave cuerpo frente a él, con su mano libre le tomó de la cintura y alzó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos cargados de erotismo, entonces sintiendo el éxtasis llegar ya no apartó la vista de esos ojos y mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras buscaban encontrar el orgasmo, cuando por fin el pelinegro lo alcanzó cerró los ojos en una orgásmica expresión al tiempo que su cuerpo daba espasmos logrando que Arthur se sintiera llevado al nivel de placer mas alto, llegando justo detrás del otro con un proliferado grito de placer que después fue levemente mitigado por la reunión de sus labios.

Respirando agitadamente ambos se dejaron caer en la alfombra, aun mirándose fijamente, lado a lado piel con piel y húmedos.

-Ha sido mejor de lo que siempre creí – comentó el pelinegro aun con la respiración entre cortada.

¡Los beneficios de tener un cuerpo medianamente humano! –se repitió mentalmente.

Arthur asintió aun temblando después de alcanzar el éxtasis. - ¿Te importaría? – Cuestionó entre espasmos - ¿Si vamos a tu cama?

Kiku le sonrió levemente y asintió.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo tres.**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
